Welcome to Subspace
by DxBfreak2
Summary: What happens when both Gumball and Darwin are sent into Subspace meeting both Ness and Lucas who help them. Will they save Elmore and Subspace before falling to the hands of evil. (No flames please)


**First crossover, please review. Please no flames. Enjoy. May be some mistakes, sorry.**

Where are we

It was bright afternoon in Elmore, Gumball and his friend/brother Darwin were playing some Super Smash Brothers Brawl in there Wii.

Their they sat, just pressing on some random buttons. As they played Gumball then stared at some blankness. This worried Darwin so he didn't mind to ask why.

"Hey Gumball, what are you lookin' at or thinking about?" Darwin asked as a worried expression plastered on his face.

"I was wondering, what it would be like if we were in SSBB, what cool adventures could we have?" Gumball then questioned to Darwin.

"I don't know, but it sure would be good" Darwin then responded to Gumball.

*Le Time Skip*

It was already night, 10 PM to be exact, Gumball and Darwin finished playing, Gumball won more times than Darwin did. They were preparing themselves for bed, it was Sunday and they had to go to school. As they reached bed, Gumball still had his mind in being in the world of SSBB.

Gumball knew it would be a dream or fantasy. It would never happen.

Gumball fell into a deep sleep.

*In Subspace*

"Bring them in* said a dark voice.

"Yes my king" another voice said to the dark voice.

"Soon all Subspace and Elmore will fall into my hands!" was all the dark voice said.

*Le Time Skip*

"Ahhh!" Gumball screamed as he woke up from that nightmare of some creepy dark voice.

"Are you alright?!" the voice asked Gumball with a worried tone.

Gumball somehow recognized the voice, it sounded familiar to him.

As he stood up he then recognized who it was. It was one of the smashers Lucas.

Gumball then backed up completely as he saw Lucas. It couldn't be possible, Lucas was from a game, that meant not real.

Gumball thought it was just a dream; he kept pinching himself, finally Lucas responded.

"Why are you pinching yourself, stop it?!" Lucas pleaded to Gumball, but for some reason he didn't stop.

He thought it was just a dream, nothing more. It was all a fantasy dream. He then stopped when he finally realized it was real.

"What is this entire ruckus?!" questioned another voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong Gumball?" questioned the other.

"Darwin, what is going on, why are we here, are we dreaming or something?" Gumball ran to Darwin and shaked him for the answer.

"Gumball calm down, let Ness explain it for you" Darwin then calmed down Gumball and let Ness handle everything.

"Hello there Gumball, I am Ness, we brought you here because there is evil going on through this world and yours, so we need your help" Ness said as he made a fist in his hand; showing his anger.

"I don't understand what you're saying, what evil?" Gumball then questioned Ness, not understanding anything.

"Well let me explain. After we finished with Tabuu, we all thought it was over. We unguarded ourselves, we thought we were safe, until that day. Lucas and I were playing and practicing, until he ruined everything. We got to the smash mansion, but it was too late, HIM himself showed up; Kobalt. We tried to attack him but he was too powerful. The reason, he took Peach's power, combined with Zelda, and a girl from Elmore named Penny." Ness finished talking.

As Gumball himself heard Penny's name he then noticed why she hasn't been in school.

"That can't be" Gumball said, heartbroken after hearing what Ness said.

"It is true, that is why we need your help" Lucas then responded him.

"How can we help?" said Gumball making a fist with his hand, showing all his anger.

"First of all, we are going to train you, so you guys learn how to fight. First we are going to practice on using only your fists and I know the perfect guys for this…" Ness finished with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

**Woohoo first chapter finished!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Special Thanks to xXIBtwistV2Xx for letting me use your OC Kobalt for this story.**

**Stay tuned.**

**DxB**


End file.
